


Американский бог

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Солдат знакомится со странным человеком в самолете





	Американский бог

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с сериалом «Американские боги».

Солдат знакомится со странным человеком в самолете. Он хотел улететь в Европу (вернее, на тайную квартиру в Восточном Берлине – все, кто знали о ней, кроме Солдата, давно мертвы). Но женщина за стойкой смотрит на него странно и говорит, что Восточный Берлин лет двадцать как называется просто Берлином, а еще – что над Европой сильные грозы, и в данный момент все рейсы туда отложены.

Солдат не уверен, что ему по-настоящему нужно в Европу. Он вообще ни в чем не уверен, кроме того, что больше не служит ГИДРе и, следовательно, – теперь ее враг. Это дает достаточно пищи для размышлений, особенно когда он вспоминает, почему ушел.

Солдат отходит от стойки и наугад тыкает пальцем в один из огоньков на карте США. Паспорт не вызывает вопросов, денег хватает на первый класс (раньше Солдат путешествовал в багажном отсеке, как обычное оружие), и через полчаса он уже сидит, вытянув ноги, потягивая виски и думая о свободе. И обращает внимание на соседа рядом, только когда тот говорит:

– Похоже, у тебя сегодня удачный день...

Соседом оказывается странный пожилой человек со стеклянным глазом. Впрочем, не Солдату с его рукой пенять на глаз. Хотя кажется, что именно этот – видит его насквозь.

Потому что через пятнадцать минут после взлета человек говорит:

– Я думаю, тебе нужна работа, сынок.

Солдат молчит, но сосед не унимается:

– Вряд ли тебе будет просто что-то найти – с твоим прошлым. И тем более с такой рукой. Люди сейчас пугливые, вряд ли кто-то захочет тебя нанять.

Солдат с трудом сдерживается, но все-таки не хватает его за горло.

– Кто ты, черт побери, такой? – шепчет он, чтоб не привлечь внимание стюардессы. – Ты из ГИДРы?

– Нет, нет, что ты. – Что удивительно, Солдат ему верит. – Хотя, кажется, как-то раз я имел с ней дело. Знаешь, в моем возрасте память уже не та.

«Знаю».

Человек рассказывает ему о работе. Ничего пыльного. Много путешествовать. Встречать людей. Исполнять поручения, при надобности – бить морды. Он обращается с Солдатом по-отечески. Солдат со времен Пирса не любит, когда с ним так обращаются. Поэтому он сам себе удивляется, соглашаясь на работу. Делает он это прежде всего потому, что ГИДРА будет искать одинокого Солдата в бегах. Вряд ли кому-то придет в голову следить за «шестеркой» старика со стеклянным глазом. Курам же на смех.

– Какой сегодня день? – спрашивает старик.

Хороший вопрос. Солдат хотел бы знать, какой сегодня год. Не то чтобы он не видел газету с утра. Просто иногда такая информация... выскальзывает.

– Среда, – говорит стеклянноглазый. – Можешь звать меня мистером Средой.

***

Первое, что Солдат узнает о своем боссе, – на него часто нападает желание поговорить. Должно быть, это потому, что Солдат больше молчит. Мистер Среда рассказывает странные вещи. Про новых богов Америки, которые, кажется, вылезают, как черт из табакерки, из Макдональдсов и банкоматов. Солдат прекрасно умеет отличать интонацию приказа от интонации пустой болтовни и часто отключается. Среда не безобиден – Солдат слишком хорошо знает эту отеческую манеру – но пока безобидно то, что он делает. Кажется, он составляет коллекцию – и Солдат, сопровождая его, думает, что надо бы взять с него пример. Начать собирать воспоминания.

***

Как-то раз, когда они останавливаются на бензоколонке, Солдат по странному наитию покупает комикс про Капитана Америку. Парень в журнале не очень-то похож на его задание, и все-таки Солдат прочитывает комиксы от корки до корки.

Среда, вместо того чтоб засмеять его, кивает головой.

– Ну да. Их-то я и не учел. А ведь они сильнее прочих...

Солдат покупает еще. Комиксы копятся в бардачке, и когда приходится менять машину, некоторые из них он засовывает под куртку. Непривычно – иметь что-то свое.

***

Один из тех, кого они встречают, представляется лепреконом, и Солдат оживляется. Он что-то вспомнил.

– Тетя Сара говорила, вы вредное племя.

– Она была ирландкой?

«Он был ирландцем, – думает Солдат, – полуирландцем-полуамериканцем, одной ногой в старой жизни, одной в новой. Как я сейчас».

– Верно.

– Надеюсь, из тех, кто оставлял нам молоко на подоконнике.

– Овсянку, – вспоминает Солдат. Рыжий морщится. Кому что, он вот, например, молоко терпеть не может.

Лепрекон нарывается на драку, и это тоже ужасно знакомо (папаша Барнс устраивал потасовки каждую пятницу, рассказывал сыну, как «выбил из британских ублюдков дерьмо», пока тот волок его домой и давался диву, где в нью-йоркском пабе отец нашел британцев). Солдат просто слегка прижимает его к полу железной рукой, и через пару минут с ним уже можно цивилизованно разговаривать. Кончается тем, что оба поют (вполне пристойно, как кажется Солдату) на два голоса «Дэнни бой», и удивительно – откуда он знает все слова?

– Да вы, мальчики, спелись. – Старик, кажется, ожидал другого исхода, и поспешно забирает Солдата из бара. Жаль. Может, он бы еще что вспомнил.

Лепрекон – не самое странное из существ, которых они встречают, но после него в голове что-то щелкает. Странного он и так в жизни навидался, и сейчас самое необычное – что Среда не указывает на новых знакомых и не велит их убрать.

За ними охотятся, и на удивление – это не ГИДРА. Когда Солдат это понимает, его охватывает радость (не все в его жизни связано с ГИДРой), и он вдохновенно – даже босс восхищенно приоткрывает рот – разбрасывает врагов.

Правда, потом, когда запал проходит, он беспокоится, не убил ли кого.

– Не тревожься, – говорит Среда. – В основном они бессмертны. А те, кто не бессмертен, – просто не люди. Если уж тебе пришло в голову переживать о безопасности людей.

Что верно, то верно. Враги у них тоже необычные, хотя не опаснее других. Они пытаются говорить с Солдатом с экранов телевизоров. Удар железной руки в экран их обычно успокаивает – если не с первой попытки, так с третьей. Наконец его босс выглядит довольным.

***

Вообще-то мистер Среда обеспокоен поведением Солдата. Он старается этого не показывать – он из тех, кто всегда хочет выглядеть невозмутимым. Но в конце концов не выдерживает:

– Ты потрясающе нелюбопытен.

– Вам когда-нибудь стирали память электричеством за любопытство? – интересуется Солдат.

– Нет. Но как-то раз я висел на дереве три дня и три ночи. Хотя это было не за любопытство. За тщеславие, я думаю. Или не было никаких «за»...

Старика уносит в воспоминания. Солдат ведет машину. Он хотел бы узнать знакомые дороги, знакомые леса, что-то, близкое его сердцу, но, завидя березовый бор, немедленно думает о «матушке-России». Среда обещал ему, что они посетят «сакральные места Америки». Может, где-нибудь там, надеется Солдат. Он старается вспомнить такое место, и что-то даже выступает из тумана: высокое здание, пожарная лестница, небоскребы на горизонте. Может, они и туда заедут.

Если верить старику, те края, что они посещают, наполнены верой, будто она может скапливаться в месторождениях, как нефть или газ. Поэтому Солдат не возражает. Он думает, что если подышит как следует, тоже переполнится верой – хотя бы абстрактной, в то, что все будет хорошо, – которую у него семьдесят лет как отобрали.

***

– Ты веришь? – спрашивает Среда.

Солдат задумывается. Когда-то он верил в коммунизм, потом в ГИДРу, потом в вечный непоколебимый порядок. Среда заводит речь о необходимых кровавых жертвах – это тоже знакомо.

– Я знаю, что это такое, – говорит он. – Моя работа – дар всему человечеству. Я изменил этот век. Бла-бла-бла. Может статься, что я и сам бог.

Среда почему-то воспринимает это всерьез. Оглядывает его со всех сторон, будто примеривая новую роль.

– Ты прав. Из тебя вышло бы отличное божество войны. Ты бы их всех за пояс заткнул.

***

Еще Солдат запоминает черномазого (кажется, сейчас уже так не говорят). Вернее, не запоминает, а вспоминает – потому что старик, с какой-то дури назвавшийся женским именем, не кто иной, как Дядюшка Пит. Он продавал фрукты в их квартале и как-то зимой, хитро подмигнув, достал из-под прилавка апельсин и протянул его Солдату.

(Тогда Солдата звали иначе, но цвет того апельсина он помнит до сих пор – отчаянно оранжевый на фоне серого, бедного декабрьского снега).

Он отнес его... Кому? На память приходит почему-то фигура в Смитсоновском музее, на которую он засмотрелся, перед тем как уехать. У фигуры был разноцветный костюм. Разноцветный щит, похожий на тотем. Может, это как раз по части Среды.

Именно тогда Солдат в первый раз задается вопросом.

– Я верил, – говорит он. – Я в кого-то верил. Только не помню, в кого.

Старик сочувственно косится стеклянным глазом. Дядюшка Пит, назвавшийся женским именем, треплет его по голове.

– Память – штука коварная. Вот рассказывал я, как один раз Лев в джунглях заболел и лишился памяти напрочь? Позвал он меня к себе и говорит...

Пришлось выслушивать историю – длинную и запутанную, как все такие истории, и под конец, если ты показывал, что тебе ужасно понравилось, Дядюшка брал яблоко, вытирал его рукавом и говорил: «Возьми, отнеси Стиву».

Значит, все сходится. Как и в тот день – после хеликарриеров – он почти уверен: того, в кого он верит, зовут Стив.

***

– Ты бы не хотел знать, кто я? – как-то спрашивает Среда. На плечах у него сидят два ворона; Солдату вспоминается снежное ущелье и такие же птицы, что подбирались к нему. Он надеется, что не эти же самые.

– Я бы хотел знать, кто я, – отвечает он.

– О, – тот поднимает брови, – я тоже когда-то задавался этим вопросом. Иногда помогает повисеть на дереве денька три...

Он еще и однообразен, как Фолсворт с той вечной историей про фрицев, которые взяли его в женском платье.

Солдат не помнит, кто это – Фолсворт, но уверен, что парень хотя бы не из этой компании.

– Меня как-то подвесили в камере на стене на десять дней, – говорит он. – Почему-то не помогло. Наверное, недостаточно сакральная была стена.

Среда говорит, что он бог. Может, это и правда – ГИДРА до сих пор не вышла на их след, а это действительно чудо, чертово таинство в прямом смысле слова.

***

Беда в том, что он знает: Среда задумал плохое. Ничем хорошим его коллекция не обернется. И чем дальше, тем четче становится это знание. Раньше бы Солдата это не тронуло – но теперь он, кажется, уже и не Солдат.

В конце концов он говорит боссу:

– Ты собираешь их на войну.

– Тяжелые времена, – кивает Среда. – «Настали времена испытаний для людских душ. Летний солдат и солнечный патриот во времена кризиса будут избегать службы своей стране, но тот, кто останется с ней...»

Солдат фыркает:

– Да ведь ты даже не американец.

– Я попрошу. – Старик выглядит уязвленным.

– Я знаю американского бога, – ни с того ни с сего говорит Солдат. Он едва не добавляет «настоящего бога», но чувство такта его останавливает. Однако он знает без сомнения: могучее литое тело, расправленные плечи, солнечная улыбка. «Баки» – говорит он, одной рукой разрывая путы, которыми Солдат был привязан.

– Ты собираешь их на войну, которую они не смогут выиграть.

Среда уж слишком похож на Пирса: обещает людям благую цель, а потом – Солдат уверен – окажется, что он лишь пускал пыль в глаза.

– Я не буду в этом участвовать. Извини, но я разрываю наш контракт. Могу выплатить неустойку.

– Это может стать проблемой. – Теперь старик смотрит на него точно, как смотрел Пирс. Таким взглядом, после которого оказываешься в кресле. Тут кресла нет, так что он вполне рискует быть залитым в бетон. От таких, как Среда, не уходят – вот что отчетливо говорит его взгляд.

Но во взгляде есть кое-что еще.

Уважение.

– Ты – дитя войны, – говорит он. – Так же, как и я. Ты не сможешь от нее уйти, как ни старайся.

– Что ты обо мне знаешь, – хмурится Солдат.

– Что ты о себе знаешь.

– Все равно это ничего не меняет. Я ухожу.

– Это многое меняет. – Среда чуть наклоняет голову. – Хорошо. Одна последняя поездка. И тогда мы будем в расчете. Съезди со стариком в Вашингтон.

– Зачем тебе это? – щурится Солдат.

– Мы столько времени провели вместе, а я так и не заставил тебя поверить.

***

Они едут в Вашингтон. Получается, что круг замыкается. Солдат думает про колесо Сансары – нахватался всякого от попутчика. Самолет, еще самолет, потом такси. Машину он больше не ведет. Солдат понимает – официально он уже не работает на мистера Среду.

Может статься, теперь он – часть коллекции.

***

Музей в Вашингтоне – не самое удивительное место из всех, где они были. Солдат ждет, что Среда начнет распространяться о его сакральности. Но тот, к удивлению, молчит. В музей за ними увязывается тощий таксист с дурацкой бородкой, который их привез. Тоже, видно, один из банды.

– Какого, – начинает Солдат и недоговаривает. Потому что совершенно точно видит своего Бога, замурованного в стекло. В прошлый раз он смотрел не узнавая. Тогда его гораздо больше волновал Баки Барнс – человек, слишком сильно на него похожий. Но теперь Солдат узнает. Вот этот чертов размалеванный костюм (чтоб фрицам прицеливаться было легче), вот шлем (Стиви, ты правда похож на бурундука), вот щит... И безлицая фигура, от которой Солдату – в первый раз – становится больно.

Среда начинает дробно смеяться.

– Посмотрите только. Он нашел себе достойное божество.

– Ты за этим привел его сюда, отец?

– А тебе кто давал слово?

– Он считает, я не его, – поделился таксист. – Приемыш. И отцом его не назови.

Среда качает головой. Очевидно, эта семейная ссора у них не в первый раз, хотя Солдат был не в курсе, что у Среды есть сыновья. Он пытается вспомнить, где видел таксиста, и кажется, что везде понемногу.

Боги – странные.

– Нужно признаться, один раз этот парень меня победил.

– Для короля лжи, – холодно замечает Среда, – твои попытки захватить мир выглядят на редкость... бесхитростными.

Солдату становится жаль беднягу.

– Просто не надо было связываться с ним, – он кивает на безлицего. Но ведь Солдат точно помнит его лицо. – Он, даже когда был цыпленком, умудрялся выбивать дурь из парней в два раза больше его. Это же Стив.

***

Но на этом все обрывается, и Солдат беспомощно вглядывается в ненастоящего раскрашенного Стива – и в настоящего, худого и ломкого, который строго смотрит с огромной фотографии. Его задание. Его – кто?

– Сынок. – Мистер Среда кладет руку ему на плечо. – Мы вернем тебе твоего бога. При одном условии: если тебе еще придется кого-нибудь убивать, я хочу, чтобы ты сделал для меня одну мелочь...

Среда шепчет ему на ухо. Потом отступает, а «таксист» с подчеркнутой бережностью кладет руку Солдату на лоб, и тот безотчетно ждет подвоха.

Дожидается.

Воспоминания – те, которых он ждал и которых не хотел, все вместе обрушиваются на него неудержимым потоком. Солдат захлебывается. Падает на пол. Кажется, кричит, прижав руки к голове. Срабатывает сигнализация, прибегают люди в форме, и Баки даже не воспринимает их как опасность, позволяет скрутить себя, сделать укол – он готов на все, лишь бы поток закончился.

Они вызывают Стива. Первым делом – не ФБР, не ЦРУ, не Щ.И.Т. или кто там еще у них есть, а Капитана Америку. Очень кстати, думает слегка пришедший в себя Баки, что это случилось со мной именно здесь, в музее.

Стив шагает к нему:

– Ты помнишь меня?

Баки молча кивает на экспонат с таким же разноцветным щитом (но костюм у Стива со временем стал поприличнее, что правда, то правда). У Стива на лице очень знакомое выражение: «Кончай пудрить мне мозги, Баки Барнс».

– Знаешь, я всегда считал, что для американского божества ты слишком самодовольный щенок. Но теперь понял, что ты очень даже ничего...

Потом, конечно же, подъезжают бронированные машины, музей окружают, посетителей эвакуируют. Но Баки теперь все равно: Стив рядом.

Когда они наконец выходят из здания (под охраной, но Стив все равно движется ближе всех), с телеграфного столба каркает одноглазый ворон. Баки ему подмигивает.

***

Баки не рассказывает Стиву про путешествие со Средой. Ему это кажется слишком. Хватит Стиву и историй про ГИДРу – он и от них нездорово бледнеет. Хотя когда Стив показывает ему съемки вторжения инопланетян, Баки думает, что, наверное, не так сильно он бы и удивился.

Среда опять (раздражающе) оказывается прав: война не закончилась, и Баки приходится сражаться. Не вышло у него стать летним солдатом, что поделать, останется Зимним. Ну хоть не один – Стив и остальные рядом. И в каждой битве он послушно выполняет просьбу Среды. В конце концов, старик вернул ему Стива, отчего не поблагодарить.

И все хорошо – до того момента, когда Тор, сражающийся рядом, слышит от Баки: «Я посвящаю эту смерть Одину» и роняет молот себе на ногу.

Когда нога немного проходит, Тор засыпает Баки вопросами. Откуда он набрался таких слов. Где он видел Одина.

– Ты хочешь сказать, друг Барнс, что мой отец, почтенный старец, спустился в Мидгард и готовится к несуществующей войне?

Почему несуществующей, думает Баки – и понимает все, когда Тор, подняв лицо к белому потолку лазарета, ревет: «Ло-о-оки!» так, что сыплется штукатурка.

«Для короля лжи твои попытки захватить мир слишком бесхитростны».

Что ж, похоже, в этот раз Среда все-таки попался на уловку.

Тор тут же извиняется и отбывает – искать отца и брата, которому явно намерен задать трепку.

И хотя Баки рад, что война, оказывается, всего лишь дурацкая шутка, ему становится жаль Среду.

Когда потрепанный одноглазый ворон как-то раз прилетает на их со Стивом балкон и смотрит, знакомо наклонив голову, Баки вздыхает и идет искать ему еду.


End file.
